mundos en colision 2
by eljefe2000
Summary: un dios bastante molesto por que los mundos se fusionan podrá parar la fusion y así salvar los mundos o necesitara ayuda de sus amigos de los distintos mundos, parejas luffyxnami luigixdaisy ashxmisty ashxmay ashxdawn entre otras
1. Chapter 1

La primera parte de este fanfic no es mía asi que no se preocupen si ven cosas raras Los personajes no me pertenecen esto lo hago por diversión sólo un personaje es de mi autoría este es de alta relevancia en el fic Después de recuperar el orbe se perdió por segunda vez esta vez causando más daño y nadie se enteró hasta que un dios antiguo con la apariencia de un niño de 15 años que responde al nombre de jefe noto algo:  
Jefe: ¿Que esta pasando?

Pregunto el dios preocupado

¿?: ¿Jefe que sucede?

Pregunto una comadreja con fumigador en la espalda pregunto

Jefe: Creo que sucede por segunda vez pero esta vez sí intervengo (enojado) Mientras en konoha algo familiar pasaba

Naruto: Que raro han desaparecido personas, eso me parece familiar. (Pensando)

Cuando una chica muy confundida apareció frente a él

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy?

Naruto: ¿Quién eres? (Sacando una shuriken)

¿?: ¿Quieres pelear? (Sacando un objeto azul) biyomon shinka

Biyomon: Si sora, biyomon shinka birdramon

Mientras en el barco de los mugiwara

¿?: Algo familiar pasa pero soy malo recordando cosas. (Sonriendo)

¿?: Luffy!

Luffy: Nami!

¿?: Piratas que le han hecho a mi equipo Dijo un hombre algo viejo

Luffy: Suelta a nami! (Furioso)

¿?: A caso, ¿Es tu novia? Capitán idiota. (Sarcástico)

Luffy: Ya verás gomu gomu no... Al mismo tiempo

¿?: Un agente de foxhund no puede ser. (Sacando un arma)

Luffy: Bazooka!

¿?: (Disparo) Toma eso. Se oye un choque y una explosión Mientras en otro mundo

¿?: Que extraño no lo he visto en todo el día, ¿Donde estará?

¿?2: Señor Mario.

Mario: Toad has visto a luigi no lo encuentro

Toad: Eso venía a decirle el señor luigi desapareció con muchos habitantes del reino champiñón

Un hombre narigudo apareció frente a él

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy?

Mario: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy el gran capitán ussop, y no busco problemas

Mario: Me recuerdas a mi hermano fuerte pero cobarde Mientras otros mundos sufrían lo mismo, entre ellos dream land

¿?: Que extraño. (Pensando) Y apareció alguien enfrente

¿?2: ¿Qué es esto? El primer ser miró a su amigo sonriendo

¿?: Hi!

¿?: Kirby eres tu ¿Donde están los demás dijo el chico

Kirby: Por allá (Señas)

¿?: Ya veo tengo que encontrar a pikachu Mientras

Jefe: ¿Ya estás listo para irnos?

¿?: Ya, hay que llegar antes que sea catastrófico para los mundos de todos

Jefe: Tranquilízate daxter e llamado a sora, Donald y goofy

Daxter: Bueno pero si fallamos esto va a ser malo

Jefe: (Pensando) Te veré pronto ya lo verás

Mientras

¿?: A desaparecido donde estará

¿?2: No te preocupes la encontraremos

¿?: Si tienes razón Agumon

Agumon: Taichí ¿Donde estarán los demás?

Taichí: No lo sé, debieron haber desaparecido junto con sora

Cuando un hombre de pelo verde apareció

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy?

Taichí: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: ¿Que le hiciste a mis nakamas? (Sacando tres espadas)

Taichí: interesante, Agumon shinka

Agumon: Si taichí, Agumon shinka Greymon

¿?: Esto será interesante (Riendo)

Mientras que los mundos se unían más y más, un mundo muy en el presente en la ciudad de nueva York

¿?: Chicos splinter desapareció no lo encuentro

Todos: ¿Qué? De la nada un hombre salió

¿?2: ¿Donde está donde?

¿?: Tortugas, a él

¿?2: los destruiré si no me dicen donde está sub-zero

Dijo este ser muy enojado

Donatello: no sé quién eres pero mi maestro también desapareció

Scorpion: Mi nombre es scorpion, les ayudare a encontrar a su maestro pero no hare mas

Mientras

¿?: te reto a una carrera

¿?2: No sonic tu eres muy rápido y ya me voy

Sonic: Tails vamos estoy aburrido De la nada llegó alguien o algo

¿?: Hola yohohoi

Sonic: a un esqueleto que habla!

¿?: No mi nombre es brook y comí una akumi nomi yohohoi

Sonic: ¿Que es una akumi no mi?

Brook: No lo sabes entonces ¿Cómo es que balas si eres un erizo? Yohohoi

Sonic: No se nací con estos poderes, al igual que mis amigos

Brook: Mi amigo es un reno que habla yohohoi

Sonic: ¿Vamos a buscarlo?

Brook: Claro yohohoi


	2. Chapter 2 reencuentros

Jefe: Apurémonos esto se pone peor

Daxter: Luffy me preocupa puede destruir el sunny con esa pelea

Debemos apresuraron dijo una tercera voz

Jefe: Si iremos en el merry a luffy le encantará

En un mundo de animales algo extraño pasaba

¿?: Tengo hambre

Cuando alguien apareció

¿?2: ¿Dónde estoy? Y mis nakamas

¿?: ¿Quién eres?

¿?2: Soy Tony Tony chopper pero todos me dicen chopper

¿?: Hola mi nombre es po y soy el guerrero dragón

Chopper: ¿Qué es eso?

Po: Es un alto rango de artes marciales

Chopper: ¿Me ayudas a encontrar a mis nakamas?

Mientras

¿?: No puedo creerlo está volviendo a pasar personas y héroes desapareciendo, lugares cambiando

Cuando alguien conocido apareció

¿?2: Tu!

¿?: Sub-zero

Sub-zero: barman creí que no volvería

Barman: se fusionan los mundos otra vez, pero esta vez, es mucho peor

Jefe: ho no los mundos se han fusionado por completo que are

Daxter: Si iremos a luchar

En konoha

Edificios salían de la nada mares y personas muy raras aparecían

¿?: Otra vez no

¿?: Hokage tsunade se oyen gritos en la aldea

Tsunade: Como!

Mientras en la aldea

Naruto: Rasengan

Birdramon: sora, air wing

Naruto esquivo las bolas de fuego pero estuvo cerca

Birdramon: sora estas bien

Sora: Si, gracias birdramon

Birdramon: (Alzando a naruto por los aires) Caída en picada

Naruto recibió un gran golpe, pero se levantó en su forma sabía

Sora: birdramon un nivel más

Birdramon: Birdramon choshinka garudamon

Pero cuando iban a luchar la Hokage tsunade los detuvo y le recordó a naruto lo que pasó aquella vez y naruto fue a presentarse de buena manera

Naruto: Hola soy naruto uzumaki un ninja de la aldea de la hoja

Sora: Soy sora takenouchi y ella es mi digimon

Biyomon: Soy biyomon, hola mucho gusto

Naruto: Digimon ¿Qué es eso?

Sora: abreviación para monstruo digital

Naruto seguía sin entender pero mientras ella le explicaba a naruto más batallas tenían comienzo

En el digimundo taichi peleaba contra alguien muy peculiar

Taichi: Pelea greymon

Greymon: Si taichi, mega flame

A aquel hombre lanzó la mega flame de greymon con sus espadas

¿?: Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri

Greymon: Ahhhh!

Taichi: Greymon!

Greymon: Greymon choshinka metalgreymon

Metalgreymon: Giga destroyer

¿?: Te hiciste muy fuerte así de fácil

Cuando alguien los detuvo

¿?2: Giga destroyer, Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri

Metalgreymon: Ahhhh!

¿?: Grrrrr!

Taichi: Metalgreymon!

Mientras esto pasaba más cosas sucedían

En el barco de los mugiwara

Luffy: ¿Que fue eso? Parecía un rayo

¿?: Eso fue, yo lo llamó railgun

Luffy: Suelta a mi nami!

¿?: No lo creo, Díganme quien los contrato

Luffy: suelta la! (Enojado)

¿?: Me vas a decir que no sabes quién soy

Luffy: No

¿?: Me llamo Snake, sólido Snake

Luffy: Suelta a Nami

Snake: de acuerdo

Nami: Gracias, luffy

Luffy ayudó a nami y se fueron a la cocina con Snake ya más calmados

Luffy: Oigan ¿Dónde están todos?

Nami: es cierto no los he visto desde que Snake llegó

Snake: Yo llegue y sólo estaban ustedes

Luffy: ¿Qué raro?

Nami: ¿Dónde están?

Snake: Tu novia es linda luffy.

Nami y luffy: No somos novios! (Sonrojados)

Snake: Lo que digan sonriendo

Mientras ellos discutían todos se dirigían al mismo punto la aldea de la hoja


	3. Chapter 3

En la aldea

Sora: Así que eres un ninja

Naruto: Si, pero que es eso azul que sacaste

Sora: Es un digivice sirve para que biyomon evolucione

Naruto: Wau, eso es genial

Mientras se dirigen a la sala de reunión de la aldea de la hoja

Una persona conocida llegó con un erizo raro

Naruto: Brook, ¿Eres tú? ¿Pero cómo? (Sorprendido)

Brook: No lo sé yo ho hoi él es mi nuevo amigo Sonic el erizo

Sonic: Hola mi nombre es Sonic

Naruto: Hola

Cuando alguien cayó del cielo

¿?: Ay que dolor

Sonic: esa voz me es familiar

¿?: ¿Sonic?

Sonic: Luigi

Luigi: ¿Cómo has estado Sonic?

Sonic: Bien, te presentó a brook mi nuevo amigo

Luigi espantado casi se desmaya al ver al esqueleto

Luigi: Mama mia!

Sonic: Luigi

Brook: hola yo ho hoi

Luigi: Ho... Ho... Hola

Y en en el barco de los mugiwara

Luffy: ¿Que es eso?

¿?: Ay que dolor

Luffy: una rata que habla de lujo

¿?: Hola, soy un hombre que por magia se convirtió en rata, mi nombre es splinter

Luffy: (Con estrellas en la cara) Sugoi!

Nami: (Soltándole un coscorrón) Dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Splinter: Hace 24 horas note una fuerza extraña, cuando la investigue descubrí que los mundos se funcionaban cuando de repente aparecí aquí

Luffy: Eso era lo que me parecía familiar los mundos se fusionan

Nami: ¿Crees que esta vez sea peor?

Luffy: No lo sé pero mejor vallamos con naruto de seguro él también está involucrado

En el digimundo

Taichi: jefe! Porque hizo eso

¿?: jefe lo conoce

Jefe: zorro, Taichi, agumon estoy muy enojado

Taichi: Conoces a este pelos de lechuga

Zorro: Mira quien lo dice Don estúpido

Jefe: Cállense que no estamos para esto, zorro los mundos se fusionan

Zorro: No otra vez

Jefe: Taichi, él es zorro roronoa un pirata, Zorro, él es Taichi yagami y su compañero agumon, héroes legendarios del digimundo

Zorro: ¿Que es el digimundo?

Taichi: abreviación para mundo digital

Jefe: Tenemos que ir a konoha hay nos espera daxter y dice que veremos a nuestros amigos

Taichi: Y que esperamos, iremos en Greymon

Jefe: Sólo hasta el barco, repare el merry zorro (Sonriendo)

Zorro: genial

Mientras algo más pasaba

¿?: ¿Dónde estamos?

¿?2: No lo sé koushiro pero hay que encontrar a los demás

Koushiro: tienes razón tentomon

Tentomon: ¿Qué lugar es este?

Koushiro: No lo sé tentomon, pero parece como en los libros de historia te relatan la era de los piratas

En su computadora se oyó una voz

¿?: Kou... Shiro... Estamos... En... Problemas

Koushiro: Señor genai que pasa

Genai: He... Actu... Alizado... La... Digi... Guía

Koushiro: ¿Para qué?

Genai: Te... Servirá... Suer... Te... (Se corta la llamada)

Koushiro: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

¿?: Eh tú, detente te hemos capturado

Koushiro: corre, la marina nos persigue!

Tentomon: ¿Por qué nos persiguen? ¿Que es la marina?

Koushiro: no lo sé, la marina es la policía del mar

Cuando alguien los sacó del peligro

¿?: Que muerda estaban haciendo!

Koushiro: ¿Pero quién eres tú?

Tentomon: Si!, nos has atizado así de fácil

¿?: En serio, ¿No saben por qué los perseguían?

Koushiro: No

¿?: lean estos letreros de se busca

Koushiro: ¡Pelos rojos koushiro!

Tentomon: ¡Mega insecto tentomon!

¿?: Son muy famosos por aquí

Mientras ellos piensan en cómo pasó, muchos llegaban a su destino


	4. Chapter 4 amores secretos

El barco de los mugiwara llegó a la aldea casi al mismo tiempo que el merry del jefe

Luffy: Nami! Mira es el merry

Nami: ¿Cómo? Si el merry se quemó

Cuando se acercaron al merry un niño salto hacia ellos (Claro que ustedes ya saben de quien se trata)

Jefe: Hola, luffy

Luffy y Nami: Hola jefe!

Taichi: No vuelvo a viajar con el señor no toques mi espada o te rebano

Zorro: Si tú el que cree que todo se resuelve con un golpe

Jefe: Ya vasta parecen bebés

Nami: Parecen?

Snake: Ahhhh! Que rico sueño

Jefe: ¿Snake?

Snake: Jefe que hace aquí

Jefe: los mundos corren peligro vamos no ay tiempo que perder

Zorro: Si vamos!

En la sala de reunión

Naruto: ¿Jefe?, ¿Luffy?

Jefe: aún lado

Naruto: Ahhh!

El jefe y luffy cayeron encima del pobre de naruto

Naruto: Quítense de encima

Luffy: Hola

Jefe: Hola

Se le cantan y mientras ellos practicaban unos niños cayeron del cielo

¿?: Ay que dolor

Jefe: Mimi, palmon, yamato, gabumon, takeru, patamon, hikari, gatomon, joe, gomamon, como llegaron hasta aquí

Joe: No lose pero siento mi cabeza dar vueltas

Gomamon: Joe todo estará bien (Sonriendo)

Joe: ¡¿Que todo estará bien?! Gomamon estamos perdidos en un lugar que no conocemos y tú piensas eso

Gomamon: Ya entendí tranquilo (Con ojos de espiral)

Koushiro: Chicos!

Mimi: Koushiro! (Sonrojada)

Koushiro: Miren esto!

Mimi: ¿Quién es esa bella mujer? (Mirando su cartel)

Koushiro: Esto es serio mimi, lean lo que dice

Mimi: ¿Qué?! La loca mimi

Palmon: la planta que camina palmon

Sora: La cabeza de tambor, sora!

Biyomon: el pájaro de fuego biyomon

Joe: ¡¿el gallina joe?! Yo no soy gallina

Gomamon: ¡¿Qué?! El imbécil gomamon

Todos: Ja ja ja

Gomamon: Eso no es gracioso!

Jefe: Si lo es

Todos: Como llegaste hasta aquí koushiro

Koushiro: Me trajo un hombre con sombrero de perro

Luffy: ¿Mi abuelo?

Koushiro: ¿Es tu abuelo?

Luffy: Si se llama monkey d. Garp

Garp: Hola chicos

Luffy: hola abuelo

Garp: Hola luffy, ¿Ya tienes novia?

Luffy: Oye ven, (Se alejan del grupo) ¿Que significa novia?

Garp: Significa que te puedes demostrar amor con la persona especial y enfrente de todos

Luffy: Ahhh! Y ¿Que es amor?

Garp: (Golpeándolo en la cabeza) ¿Eres retrasado o qué?

Luffy: ¡Abuelo!

Garp: Amor es cuando quieres estar con una persona demasiado tiempo, cuidarla, abrazarla, besarla ese tipo de cosas

Luffy: Ahhh! ¿Qué es un beso?

Garp: (Lo golpea) Animal aprender sobre eso tardará horas, hay muchas palabras que no conoces

Luffy: Quiero saber!

Garp: No hoy no preguntale a alguien más. (Se va enojado porque su nieto es un imbécil)

Luffy: bien

Luffy le pregunto a todos los que pudo pero nadie pudo explicárselo de manera que el entendiera, chopper y ussop se hicieron los dormidos por eso no les pregunto

Cuando llegó con nami le pregunto y esto pasó:

Luffy: Nami!

Nami: Luffy, ¿Qué quieres?

Luffy: ¿Que es un beso?

Nami: (Sonrojada) ¿A qué te refieres?

Luffy: Si ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo es? ¿Para qué sirve?

Nami no sabía cómo decirlo sin ponerse nerviosa


	5. Chapter 5

Nami: Bueno... Pues es... Se hace... ¿Cómo te lo explicó?

Luffy: Sólo explícalo (Desesperado)

Nami: Es como... No sé explicarlo

Luffy: Gracias de todos modos

Nami: De nada

Jefe: ¿Te gusta no?

Nami: Claro que no

Jefe: Entonces por que estas Sonrojada

Nami: Además, es luffy, tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 10 años

Jefe: Entonces ¿Si te gusta?

Nami: (Aún más Sonrojada) Si, pero no puedo decírselo, es como si a un niño de 10 años le explicarás la anatomía del cuerpo humano

Jefe: ¿No lo estás exagerando? (Gotita de anime)

Nami: Se lo diré, pero, tengo que ser yo nadie más

Jefe: Echó

Después de entrar en la sala, el jefe se presentó con todos (Ya lo conocían pero es para formalizar la junta) Muchos héroes llegaron casi al instante

¿?: ¿Seguro que es aquí?

Kirby: (Asiente con la cabeza)

Jefe: Ash, kirby vinieron

¿?: Ash!

Ash: Misty, brook, may, dawn, iris, cilian vinieron

Apartar de aquí abra 2 brooks para distinguirlos el de one piece se quedará como brook y el de pokemon será brook p como símbolo de pokemon

Brook: El se llama igual que yo, yo ho hoi

Brook p: Si pero, ¿cómo es que puedes hablar si eres un esqueleto?

Ya saben la explicación así que saltémoslo. Ya habiendo llegado todos el jefe presentó una cuestión, interesante para los mundos

Jefe: Este es el problema al fusionarse los mundos, causa problemas mucho más serios

Taichi: ¿Qué tan serios?

Jefe: Hay mundos, como el tuyo, que tienen ramificaciones

Naruto: ¿Qué significa?

Jefe: significan que dé el de derivan otros universos paralelos, que no se juntan, más que en un punto en el caso de el de taichi, es el digimundo, logre traer a los héroes legendarios de las ramificaciones, chicos, ya pueden pasar

¿?: Hola mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya y él es mi compañero

¿?2: Hola soy veemon, mucho gusto

Taichi: Daisuke ¿Cuanto ha pasado?

Daisuke: Hola taichi

Sora: Lo conoces

Taichi: Si, lo vi un día después de salvar el digimundo, Derrotamos el, yo y otros a un villano que podía destruir el digimundo y crear digimons malignos

¿?: Mi nombre es yolei inoue y él es mi compañero hawkmon

Hawkmon: Hola mucho gusto

¿?: Mi nombre es cody hida, él es mi compañero armadimon

Armadimon: Hola mucho gusto

Jefe: Esto les gustara, pasen ya

¿?: Hola soy Hikari yagami y ella es mi compañera tailmon

Tailmon: Hola como están

¿?: Hola mi nombre es takeru takaishi y él es mi compañero patamon

Patamon: Hola chicos

Hikari y Takeru (Niños): ¡¿Qué?!

A partir de aquí habrá 2 takerus y 2 Hikaris así que los grandes serán 2 en honor a digimon 02

Takeru 2: Hola

Jefe: Sabía que les gustaría, continuemos con la presentación

¿?: Hola soy takato matsuki y este es mi compañero guilmon

Guilmon: Takato, tengo hambre

Takato: Guilmon pero si acabas de comer! (Sorprendido)

¿?: Hola yo soy Henry wong y él es mi compañero terriermon

Terriermon: Mucho gusto

¿?: Soy Ruki nonaka y ella es mi compañera renamon

Renamon: Hola


	6. Chapter 6 poderes

¿?: Hola yo soy Ryo Akiyama, el es ciberdramon

Ciberdramon: Hola

¿?: Yo soy Kenta Kitagawa, el es marinangemon, el no habla

¿?: Soy Hirokazu Shiota y el guardromon

Guardromon: Ahh! Ahh! Hola

¿? (2 personas): Nosotros somos Makoto y Ai y el es impmon nuestro compañero

Sora: ¿Pueden tener un mismo digimon?

Makoto y Ai: Si

¿?: Saluden al banchou indestructible de Masaru Daimon y agumon

Agumon s: Tienes razón aniki

¿?: Calmante Masaru yo soy Thomas H. Norstein el es gaomon

Gaomon: hola

¿?: Yo soy Yoshino Fujeida y ella es lalamon

Lalamon: Hola mucho gusto

¿?: Hola mi ser Ikuto Noguchi, el ser falcomon

Falcomon: Hola

¿?: Hola soy Miki Kurosaki y el es pawnchessmon (Negro) no habla

¿?: Hola mi nombre es Megumi Shirokawa y el es pawnchessmon (Blanco)

Jefe: ¿Ya no falta nadie?

¿?: Soy Taiki Kudou el es Shoutmon

Shoutmon: Saluden al digimon king

Taichi: El rey digimon es tu compañero quién lo diría lo lograste al final

Shoutmon: Si

Jefe: Otras malas noticias algunos poderes como el haki, la habilidad de las gemas caos, la estrella de invencibilidad y otros ataques desaparecieron por qué no se adaptaban con el tiempo volverán, pero no les aseguró que puedan usarlos bien después de perderlos

¿?: Perdón llegue tarde soy Tagiru Akashi y el es gumdamon

Gumdamon: Hola lo sentimos

Jefe: Al fin llegas (Riendo) ahora una demostración de poderes

Todos: ¿Qué?

Jefe: Quiero saber los poderes que ya no están y los que volvieron

Todos: ¿Cómo?

Jefe: ¿Poderes que ya no tenían volvieron?

Taichi: Ahora que lo dices, cuando le grite, greymon evolución en metalgreymon ¿No había perdido su evolución?

Jefe: Eso por lo que quiero ver sus ataques y poderes

Taichi: Bueno yo empiezo, esto es un digivice y sirve para evolucionar a agumon vamos agumon

Agumon: Si agumon shinka greymon

Luffy: ¡Sugoi!

Taichi: Otro más greymon

Greymon: Si Taichi greymon choshinka metalgreymon

Taichi: Degenérate

Metalgreymon: agumon

Taichi: Ahora agumon

Agumon: Agumon warpshinka wargreymon

Luffy: (Estrellas en la cara) ¡Sugoi!

Jefe: El que sigue

Yamato: Gabumon hazlo

Gabumon: Si Yamato gabumon shinka garurumon

Garurumon: Garurumon choshinka weregarurumon

Yamato: Degenerate

Weregarurumon: Gabumon

Yamato: Ahora

Gabumon: Gabumon warpshinka metalgarurumon

Jefe: Siguiente

Sora: Biyomon hazlo

Biyomon: Si Sora biyomon shinka birdramon

Sora: Un nivel más

Birdramon: Birdramon choshinka garudamon

Sora: Degenerate

Garudamon: Biyomon

Biyomon: Biyomon warpshinka houhomon

Jefe: Degeneración total

Wargreymon: Agumon

Metalgarurumon: Gabumon

Houhomon: Biyomon

Jefe: Je je, el que sigue

Mimi: Vamos palmon

Palmon: Palmon shinka togemon

Mimi: Otra vez

Togemon: Togemon choshinka lillymon

Mimi: Degenérate

Lillymon: Palmon

Mimi: Palmon

Palmon: Palmon warpshinka rosemon

Yoshino: otra rosemon

Masaru: deben ser parientes sus digimons

Jefe: Quien sigue

Koushiro: Tentomon

Tentomon: Tentomon shinka kabuterimon

Koushiro: Más

Kabuterimon: kabuterimon choshinka alturakabuterimon

Koushiro: Degeneracion

Alturakabuterimon: Tentomon

Koushiro: Me haces el honor

Tentomon: Si Koushiro, tentomon warpshinka heraclekabuterimon


	7. Chapter 7

Jefe: El que sigue.

Joe: Listo gomamon

Gomamon: Naci listo joe, gomamon shinka Ikkakumon

Joe: ¿Puedes continuar? (preocupado)

Ikkakumon: Si, Ikkakumon choshinka Zudomon

Joe: Degenérate

Zudomon: Gomamon

Gomamon: gomamon

Gomamon: Gomamon warpshinka vikemon

Jefe: Degeneración total

Rosemon: Palmon

Heraclekabuterimon: Tentomon

Vikemon: Gomamon

Jefe: Continuemos

Takeru: Patamon

Patamon: Patamon shinka Angemon

Takeru: Angemon

Angemon: Angemon choshinka Holyangemon

Takeru: Degenérate

Holyangemon: Patamon

Patamon: Patamon warpshinka seraphimon

Hikari: Tailmon

Tailmon: Tailmon choshinka Angewomon

Hikari: La diferencia de tailmon con los demás es que es una etapa adulta y solo evolucionara 2 veces, degenérate

Angewomon: Tailmon

Tailmon: Tailmon warpshinka orphanimon

Hikari: Otra cosa, ella es capaz de evolucionar a su etapa mega desde la adulta

Jefe: Gracia por la explicación pequeña hikari, degeneración total

Seraphimon: Patamon

Orphanimon: Tailmon

Jefe: niños que siguen


	8. Chapter 8 problemas

Daisuke: Veemon hazlo, nuestra evolución es genial

Veemon: Si Daisuke

Daisuke: Digimental up!

Veemon: Veemon armorshinka the fire of courage flamedramon

Daisuke: Degenerate

Flamedramon: Veemon

Daisuke: Digimental up!

Veemon: Veemon armorshinka the light friendship raidramon

Daisuke: Degenerate

Raidramon: Veemon

Daisuke: Ahora

Veemon: Veemon armorshinka the dorage miracle magnamon

Daisuke: Una última degeneración

Magnamon: Veemon

Daisuke: Hazlo

Veemon: Veemon shinka Exveemon

Jefe: Genial

Luffy: ¡Sugoi!

Jefe: (pensando) Hay Luffy. El que sigue

Joley: Hawkmon

Hawkmon: Listo

Joley: Digimental up!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon armorshinka the hurricane of love holsemon

Joley: Degenerate

Holsemon: Hawkmon

Joley: ¿Te sientes bien para otra?

Hawkmon: Si

Joley: Digimental up!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon armorshinka the ninja of purity shurimon

Naruto: Un ninja!

Joley: Si, de ahí su nombre shurimon, Degenerate

Shurimon: Hawkmon

Joley: La evolución

Hawkmon: Hawkmon shinka aquilamon

Jefe: Cody tú sigues

Cody: Armadimon, Digimental up!

Armadimon: Armadimon armorshinka the walk knowledge digmon

Cody: Degenerate

Digmon: Armadimon

Cody: Digimental up!

Armadimon: Armadimon armorshinka the aquatic sincerity submarimon

Cody: Degenerate

Submarimon: Armadimon

Cody: Ahora

Armadimon: Armadimon shinka ankylomon

Jefe: ¿Quién sigue?

Takeru 2: Nuestras versiones pequeñas ya les mostraron algunas pero estas son otras, patamon

Patamon 2: Si Takeru

Takeru 2: Digimental up!

Patamon 2: Patamon armorshinka pegasusmon

Takeru 2: Degenerate

Pegasusmon: Patamon

Hikari 2: Digimental up!

Tailmon 2: Tailmon armorshinka nefertimon

Hikari 2: Degenerate

Nefertimon: Tailmon

¿?: Jefe tarde… dema… siado…

Jefe: Ken, viniste

Ken: Soy ken ichijougi y el es wormon, hazlo

Wormon: Wormon shinka stingmon

Jefe: Ken, Daisuke joggresshinka

Daisuke y ken: ¡sí!

Exveemon: Exveemon

Stingmon: Stingmon

Exveemon y stingmon: Joggresshinka paildramon

Daisuke: ¿Chicos pueden hacerlo una vez más?

Ken: ¿Pueden?

Paildramon: Lo intentamos pero no podemos

Jefe: Me lo temía perdiste tu evolución, bueno veamos a los demás

Takeru 2: Patamon

Patamon 2: Patamon shinka Angemon

Cody: Ankylomon joggresshinka

Angemon 2: Angemon

Ankylomon: Ankylomon

Angemon 2 y ankylomon: Joggresshinka shoukomon

Jefe: Joley, Hikari les toca

Joley y Hikari 2: Si

Aquilamon: Aquilamon

Tailmon 2: Tailmon

Aquilamon y Tailmon 2: Joggresshinka sylphimon

Jefe: Genial no

Luffy: (con estrellas) ¡Sugoi!

Jefe: Los que siguen

Takato: Guilmon, card slash choshinka

Guilmon: Guilmon shinka Growlmon

Takato: Card slash matrix evolution

Growlmon: Growlmon shinka Wargrowlmon

Takato: Degenerate

Wargrowlmon: Guilmon

Takato: Matrix evolution

Guilmon y Takato: (con ojos chiquitos y gotas de sudor) ¿Qué pasa?

Jefe: Perdieron la matrix evolution

Henry: Mi turno, card slash choshinka

Terriermon: Terriermon shinka Gargomon

Henry: Card slash matrix evolution

Gargomon: Gargomon shinka Rapidmon

Henry: Degenerate

Rapidmon: Terriermon

Henry: Gracias

Jefe: Siguiente

Ruki: Card slash choshinka

Renamon: Renamon shinka kyubimon

Naruto: Un kyubi

Kyubimon: Siento un zorro de nueve colas muy cerca de aquí

Jefe: Continuemos

Ruki: Card slash matrix evolution

Kyubimon: Kyubimon shinka taomon

Ruki: Degenerate

Taomon: Renamon

Ruki y Renamon: (hacen reverencia)

Jefe: (Pensando) Siempre tan formales

Ryo: Ciberdramon no evoluciona ya que le falta la capacidad de la etapa mega

Jefe: Alguien mas

Kenta: Marinangemon es una etapa mega por eso no evoluciona

Taichí: ¡¿Es una mega?!

Kenta: Si

Jefe: quien va

Hirokazu: Card slash matrix evolution

Guardromon: Guardromon shinka andromon

Jefe: Quien va

Makoto: Card

Ai: Slash

Makoto y Ai: Matrix evolution

Impmon: Impmon shinka beelzemon

Jefe: Degeneración total

Andromon: Guardromon

Beelzemon: Impmon

Masaru: Nuestro turno, digisould charge

Agumon s: Agumon shinka Geogreymon

Masaru: Super digisould charge

Geogreymon: Geogreymon choshinka Rizinggreymon

Masaru: Degenerate

Rizinggreymon: Agumon

Masaru: Mega digisould charge

Agumon s: Agumon shinka shynegreymon

Masaru: Brust mode

Shynegreymon: No funciona aniki

Masaru: ¿Qué? también el modo Brust

Jefe: Qué extraño, el que sigue

Thomas: Gaomon, Digisould charge

Gaomon: Gaomon shinka Gaogamon

Thomas: Super digisould charge

Gaogamon: Gaogamon choshinka Machgaogamon

Thomas: Degenerate

Machgaogamon: Gaomon

Thomas: Mega digisould charge

Gaomon: Gaomon shinka miragegaogamon

Jefe: ¿Quién más?

Yoshino: Digisould charge

Lalamon: Lalamon shinka sunflowmon

Yoshino: Super digisould charge

Sunflowmon: Sunflowmon choshinka lilamon

Yoshino: Degenerate

Lilamon: Lalamon

Yoshino: Mega digisould charge

Lalamon: Lalamon shinka rosemon

Mimi: ¿Otra rosemon?

Jefe: Degeneración total

Shynegreymon: Agumon

Miragegaogamon: Gaomon

Rosemon s: Lalamon

Jefe: Bien, siguiente

Ikuto: Digisould charge

Falcomon: Falcomon shinka peckmon

Ikuto: Super digisould charge

Peckmon: Peckmon choshinka yatagaramon

Ikuto: Degenerate

Yatagaramon: Falcomon

Ikuto: Mega digisould charge

Falcomon: Falcomon shinka ravenmon

Megumi y miki: Digisould charge

Pawnchessmon (ambos): Pawnchessmon shinka kingchessmon

Miki: Aquí cambian los digimons, Super digisould charge

Kingchessmon (negro): Kingchessmon choshinka rockchessmon

Megumi: Super digisould charge

Kingchessmon (blanco): Kingchessmon choshinka bishopchessmon

Jefe: degeneración total

Ravenmon: Falcomon

Rockchessmon: Pawnchessmon (negro)

Bishopchessmon: Pawnchessmon (blanco)

Taiki: Yo les voy a enseñar algo más, shoutmon shinka

Shoutmon: Shoutmon shinka omegashoutmon

Taiki: Taichí préstame a Greymon

Taichí: si

Agumon: Agumon shinka Greymon

Taiki: Omegashoutmon, Greymon digixrox

Omegashoutmon y Greymon: Digixrox

Omegagreymon: Miren me

Era un Greymon dorado con coraza de choromedigizoid

Luffy: ¡Sugoi!

Tagiru: Gumdamon

Gumdamon: Gumdamon shinka arrestrardramon

Tagiru: ¿Me prestas a garurumon?

Yamato: Si

Gabumon: Gabumon shinka garurumon

Tagiru: Arrestrardramon, Garurumon digixrox

Arrestrardramon y garurumon: Digixrox

Un garurumon salió pero estaba en dos patas como weregarurumon tenia los guantes de arrestrardramon y su ropa.

Garurrestrardramon: Genial

Jefe: Separación

Omegagreymon: Agumon, shoutmon

Garurrestrardramon: Gabumon, Gumdamon

Jefe: Bien creo que por hoy terminamos, ya que se hace de noche a sus casas

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Jefe: No sé donde estén sus casa así que a buscar.


	9. Chapter 9 casas y otras cosas

Este capitulo será corto ya que estoy en clase de computación y solo tengo media hora para escribirlo

La casa de taichí estaba combinada con la de los demás principales

Taichí: ¡No! Que le paso a mi casa

Masaru: Dirás nuestra casa

Naruto: Otra vez no (triste)

Luffy: Podemos quedarnos a dormir (haciendo pucheros)

Takato: Claro

Todos: ¡pero no rompas nada! (con colmillos y cabezas crecidas estilo anime)

Takato: ¿Qué tal si para romper la tención les hago pan de guilmon?

Guilmon: ¡Sí! ¡Pan de guilmon, pan de guilmon!

Takato: Vamos a la cocina guilmon

Mientras ellos cocinan y los chicos platican, a alguien mas le toca compartir casa, pero, ajena

Jefe: Chicas si quieren pueden dormir aquí, yo iré a dormir con los chicos (se va)

Sora: Guau ¿esta es su casa?

Yoshino: Que grande

Una especie de mansión se veía frente a sus ojos

Sakura: ¡Que casa!

Nami: Bien a dormir

Sora: Si

Yoshino: Y si mejor nos que damos de fiesta

Todas: Si

Mientras ellas hacen fiesta en la casa del jefe, veamos a los chicos

Masaru: Ya me aburrí, (pensando) Quisiera ir a pelear con alguien

Takato: Ya está la comida

Sanji: Siéntense imbéciles

Luffy: ¡Comer!

Naruto: ¿Qué es?

Takato: Pan, carne, ramen

Con eso se ganó a todos excepto a chopper

Chopper: ¿No hay nada más?

Takato: De postre ay dulces (sonriendo)

Chopper: ¡Sí!

Tocan la puerta

Takato: Yo abro, jefe

Jefe: Hola, ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Luffy: Si

Masaru: Jefe, ¿No tenía casa?

Jefe: Se la preste a las chicas

Todos: Si (sorprendidos)

Masaru: Jefe, usted es capaz de prestar su ropa a un amigo

Jefe: Déjame en paz (sentándose a comer) me sirves por favor

Takato: Con gusto

Jefe: Es la mejor comida que he probado

Takato: No todo lo hice yo me ayudo Sanji

Sanji: No olvides a nuestro ayudante guilmon

Guilmon: ¡Quiero pan de guilmon!

Sanji: Toma te lo has ganado (Dándole una canasta llena de pan de guilmon)

Takato: Come despacio o te atragantaras

Jefe: Masaru ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Masaru: En el momento indicado

Thomas: Te refieres a eso ¿Aún no se lo dices?


	10. Chapter 10 casas y otras cosas 2

Ninguno entendía la plática que tenían el jefe, Masaru y Thomas

Masaru: Se lo diré, todo a su tiempo

Thomas: Tienes que hacerlo o yo se lo diré

Jefe: Y si no, yo mismo lo are

Masaru: No se metan, es mi problema

Agumon s: Si, no molesten a aniki

Luffy: ¿De qué hablan?

Los cuatro: No te metas (con colmillos)

Gaomon: Thomas tiene razón

Daxter: Si no puedes evitarlo por siempre

Masaru: Déjenme en paz (Se va con Agumon a su cuarto)

Thomas: Bien, (También se encierra con Gaomon)

Jefe: Bebes (Se sienta en el sofá con daxter)

Mientras en la casa del jefe

Yoshino: Oye sora te gusta ¿No?

Sora: ¿A quién te refieres? (Nerviosa y roja como tomate)

Yoshino: Crees que no me di cuenta lo traes escrito en la frente

Sora: Pero no se lo digas a los demás

Yoshino: No te preocupes, se lo que se siente que quien amas no piense en ti más que como una amiga

Sora: Hablas de Masaru

Yoshino: Supongo que se me nota mucho

Sora: Si (Sonriendo)

Yoshino: pero el solo piensa en pelear nunca le gustaría alguien tan responsable y aburrida como yo

Sora: No eres aburrida, eres muy divertida

Yoshino: Gracias

Con los chicos

Jefe: Koushiro, ¿Te gusta mimi no?

Koushiro: Jefe claro que no (Sonrojado) ella es muy mimada y no se sabe defender, le huye a las peleas y llora por todo

Jefe: Pero, te gusta

Koushiro: Si, es hermosa, me gusta su forma de pensar, de actuar, la forma en que puede ser inocente en algunas cosas

Jefe: Porque no se lo dices

Koushiro: Porque ella no me ama de eso estoy seguro

Jefe: No lo sabrás si no le preguntas

Mientras en la casa del jefe las chicas hablaban muy similar

Mimi: Ay (suspiro)

Yoshino: ¿Te pasa algo?

Mimi: No me pasa nada

Yoshino: Te noto distraída, ¿Algún novio?

Mimi: Bueno fuera, (pensando) Ojala Koushiro se fijara en mí

Dejo escapar una lágrima y suspiro tan alto que Yoshino supuso lo que sucedía

Yoshino: ¿Puedes contármelo?

Mimi se puso a llorar y le conto a Yoshino

Yoshino: Entonces por qué no se lo dices

Mimi: No puedo se la pasa en ese aparato del demonio, quisiera lanzarlo y decirle me gustas pero no puedo

Yoshino: ¿Por qué no?

Mimi: No le gusto, si le gustara no me ignoraría

Yoshino: No lo sabes

Sora: Mimi, sigues pensando en el

Mimi: Si, (triste)

Mientras

Luffy: Jefe ¿Qué es un beso?

Jefe: Es cuando te acercas mucho a alguien juntas tus labios con los suyos y luego te dejas llevar por tu instinto

Luffy: ¡Ahh!

Jefe: Pero no se lo puedes dar a cualquier persona tiene que ser a la persona que amas

Luffy: ¡Ahh! ¿Cómo se si estoy enamorado?

Jefe: Por que cuando estas junto a esa persona te pones nervioso, no te importa el mundo, no quieres apartarte de ella

Luffy: ¡Ahh! Entonces eso es lo que siento por nami

Jefe: Si, tardaste mucho en averiguarlo

Luffy: Usted ya lo sabía, porque no me lo dijo (Haciendo pucheros de enojo)

Jefe: No seas bebe, tu debías averiguarlo por ti mismo

Al día siguiente

Jefe: despierten chicos

Sanji: (Pateando a Luffy) Despierten zánganos

Todos: Ya despertamos

Takato: Coman de una vez

Guilmon: ¡Sí! Comer

Acabada la comida salieron de la casa llegaron a la sala de reuniones donde todos esperaban, (Todos los que no durmieron con ellos) Luffy fue corriendo a contar a nami lo que abia descubierto la noche anterior

Luffy: ¡Nami! Tengo algo que contarte.


	11. Chapter 11 celos y confesiones

Nami: En serio, (pensando) que me diga que me ama

A Luffy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no se lo pudo decir, en vez de eso le dijo un tarugada de las que solo Luffy puede decir

Luffy: Puedo comer mucha carne

Nami: Ahh (triste)

Nami estaba decepcionada creyó que le Luffy le diría que la amaba, lo cual, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad

Luffy: ¿Estás bien nami?

Nami: Si, estoy bien (se metió a la sala de reuniones)

Luffy: ¿Qué le pasa a nami?

Luffy se estaba alejando cuando

¿?: ¡Luffy! Eres tú

Luffy: Esa voz (Girando), Vivi

Vivi: Hola Luffy

Luffy abrazo a Vivi y los dos se pusieron a llorar, pero, sorpresa alguien los vio y los mal interpreto

Nami: (Pensando) ¿Por qué?

Se fue llorando de regreso a la sala de reunión pero alguien más la vio

Koushiro: ¿Qué le pasa a nami?

O sorpresa vio a Vivi abrazando a Luffy y fue con nami

Koushiro: ¿Estás bien?

Nami: (llorando) Si

Koushiro: No puedes mentirme, ninguna persona puede, se cuando alguien esta triste, feliz y enojado, y tu estas triste

Nami: (llorando aun más) Vi a Luffy abrazando a Vivi y llorando, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima

Koushiro: Escucha no se que tengas con Luffy, pero, yo sé lo que se siente amar a una persona inmadura y algo torpe

Nami: ¿Enserio?

Koushiro: Si estoy enamorado de mimi y la manera en que actúa desespera, pero eso es lo que más amo, su forma de ser

Nami: Y eso en que me ayuda

Koushiro: Te diré algo si luchas por el amor de Luffy, porque realmente lo amas, yo… le diré a mimi lo que siento

Nami: De acuerdo

Se dieron un abrazo pero otra sorpresa Luffy los vio abrazándose desde la puerta y sintió que algo en su interior, se rompía, no sabía que pasaba, pero no quería estar con nadie, y mimi los vio por la ventana pero a diferencia de Luffy ella si sabía que lo que se rompía, era su corazón

Luffy en la casa de los chicos

Luffy: (llorando) ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?

Takato: ¿Puedo pasar?

Luffy: Si (todavía llorando)

Takato: ¿Te sientes bien? (preocupado)

Luffy: No, me duele el pecho y no se por que

Takato: ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando te empezó a doler?

Guilmon: Takato, Luffy salió corriendo de la sala de reunión y no se por que

Luffy: Antes de que me doliera estaba viendo a nami abrazar a Koushiro

Takato: ¡Ahh! Ya sé que paso, no tienes nada Luffy, se llaman celos, y son comunes cuando estas enamorado

Luffy: No me gustan, me dan dolor

Takato: Arregla las cosas con nami y te dejara de doler (sonriendo)

Luffy: Tienes razón

Mientras mimi lloraba en un rincón de la casa del jefe

Mimi: ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?, el día en que le iba a decir lo que siento

Yoshino: Te pasa algo mimi

Palmon: Mimi porque lloras

Yoshino: Mimi cuéntanos

Lalamon: Si hazle caso a Yoshino

Mimi: Koushiro estaba abrazando a nami

Yoshino: Pero, nami está enamorada de Luffy, no creo que lo haya hecho con esa intención

Mimi: ¿Enserio lo crees? (algo más calmada)

Yoshino: Te diré que tú arreglas las cosas, y yo le digo a Masaru todo lo que siento por él

Mimi: Si (se fue con Palmon)

Yoshino: Ay va

Lalamon: Yoshino, si lo logra, ¿cumplirás tu parte?

Yoshino: (poniéndose roja) ¡Por supuesto! Yo nunca rompo una promesa

Mientras Luffy buscaba a nami, pero se detiene al ver un puesto de carne al que choji disfruta ir

Luffy: ¡Sugoi!, No espera nami (se va)

Mientras el jefe

Jefe: Hoy los presentare a los demás chicos

¿?: Jefe, ¿Cree que lo tomen bien?

¿?2: El tiene razón

Dijo un tipo que hablaba de una forma que apenas se le podía entender

¿?3: Si ni creo que les guste la idea

Jefe: Les gustara, ya verán

Mientras

Koushiro: Ay viene mimi (Abriendo rápido su computadora y haciéndose guaje)

Mimi: Koushiro deja esa cosa y hazme caso

Koushiro: Luego mimi déjame trabajar (Abriendo el internet para simular)

Mimi: (haciendo lo que siempre quiso hacer) Hazme caso

Koushiro: (enojado) ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No trates así a mi laptop

Mimi: (besándolo) Me gustas

Koushiro: ¡Mimi! (rojo como tomate)

Koushiro solo tomo su computadora y se fue seguido de Tentomon

Tentomon: ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?, que la amas tu también

Koushiro: Lo haré pero esperare

Tentomon: ¿Por qué?

Koushiro: Ella me hizo esperar así que le devolveré el favor

Mientras

Mimi: ¿Por qué Koushiro me dejo sin decir nada?

Palmon: Esperabas que se quedara, después de lanzar su laptop y besarlo mientras le decías que lo amabas, todo así de sopetón (Algo enojada)

Mimi: Si (avergonzada)


	12. Chapter 12 declaraciones y secretos

A partir de ahora solo escribiré los sábados

Ussop: El jefe convoco una reunión

Mimí: Si, voy para allá

Ya en la sala de reuniones, koushiro se sentó cerca de nami y luffy de mimi, luffy y mimi morían de celos

Nami: ¿Por qué tan feliz koushiro?

Koushiro: Mimi me dijo que me amaba pero yo aún no

Nami: ¿Por qué?

Koushiro: Sera en el momento justo, y tú, ya le dijiste a luffy

Nami: No, no lo encontraba pero tal vez se lo diga ahora

Mimi y luffy no sabían de qué hablaban, mimi quería matar a nami cuando llego yoshino

Yoshino: Mimi, ¿Por qué estas enojada?

Mimi: (Sonríe) Dile a masaru lo que sientes yo ya se lo dije a koushiro

Yoshino: (Toda roja) pues… yo…

Cuando llega masaru con agumon

Yoshino: ¡Masaru! (Roja)

Masaru: (Tocándole la frente) Yoshino estas bien estas muy roja

Yoshino: (Roja como tomate) ¡Masaru! (Se desmaya)

Masaru: (Preocupado) ¡Yoshino!

Luffy: ¡Chopper!

Chopper: Acompáñame

Masaru llevaba en brazos a yoshino, despertó después de un rato en la enfermería

Yoshino: ¿Qué paso?

Masaru: Te desmayaste, ahora, ¿Me dirás que tienes?

Yoshino: (Otra vez roja) Bueno lo que pasa es que (Sin dar tiempo a masaru de reaccionar lo beso) siempre te he amado desde que me salvaste de aquel digimon

Masaru: (Pensando) ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Yo siempre te amé, (Quería llorar y gritar estaba enojado) ¡Agumon vámonos! (Se fueron)

Yoshino: ¿Por qué masaru se fue así?

Lalamon: No lo sé pero, lo vi muy adolorido

Mientras

Masaru: (Llorando) ¿Por qué ahora?

Agumon s: Aniki, ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Masaru: Si, Pero me dolió que me dijera que me amo siempre y nunca me lo dijo, eso, me hizo sentir mal

Agumon s: ¿Por qué ambos se amaban y no se lo dijeron?

Masaru: Si

Yoshino volvió a la sala de reuniones, momentos después llego masaru con agumon y se sentó con Thomas

Thomas: ¿Que paso masaru?

Masaru: Yoshino me beso y dijo que me amaba

Thomas: ¿no era lo que querías?

Masaru: Te lo explico luego (Levantándose y yéndose a otro lado)

Yoshino ¿Por qué masaru me esquiva?

Thomas: No lo sé (Viendo a otro lado)

Yoshino: Tú lo sabes verdad (Poniendo cara maliciosa) y me lo dirás

Thomas: No se lo prometí (Muerto de miedo)


	13. Chapter 13 malos y otras cosas

Jefe: ¡Cállense ya! (enojado)

El silencio se apodero del cuarto

Jefe: Gracias, tengo algo muy malo que decirles ay mundos que desaparecieron por completo

Todos: ¿Qué?

Jefe: ¿Quién de ustedes ha visto a las tortugas o a splinter o incluso a po, los 5 furiosos y shifu?

Taichí: Es cierto desde ayer no los veo

Jefe: Este problema se presento ya una vez, por eso traje a mi amigo el cual, detuvo ese problema

¿?: Basta jefe, mi nombre es sora, ellos son Donald y goofy, venimos a ayudarlos.

Luffy: (Olvidando los celos) ¡Sugoi! Un pato y un perro que hablan

Sin darse cuenta ya tenía a nami golpeándolo

Nami: Baka eres un inmaduro

Luffy pensaba una forma de parar a nami cuando se le ocurrió besarla… cuando se despego

Luffy: Sabes rico nami

Nami: (Yéndose a sentar) Me beso

Luffy se sintió mal pensó que nami lo odiaba y se sentó cubriéndose la cara con el sombrero

Goofy: (Susurrándole a Donald) Así se pone sora cuando esta cerca de kairi

Sora apareció atrás de ellos y de un golpe los derribo

Sora k: Dejen de decir tonterías y a trabajar (Furioso)

Jefe: Nunca cambiaras, ¿verdad? (Riendo)

Sora k: No (Riendo)

Mientras algo malo se tramaba lejos de aquí

¿?: Los he reunido porque he oído que son los más poderosos malos del universo, todos y cada uno, entre ustedes están, Bowser y su ejército de koopas, tabuu y su ejército de primidos, Devimon, Myotismon, Metaletemon, los dark masters, Apokalitmon, el ex-capitán de la marina mano de hacha Morgan, Mr. 0 crocodile, Don krieg, el shichibusai conde de moria, Zur-zir (Enemigo de Kirby en epic yarn), Ganondorf, Los devas a excepción del traidor antylamon, el delipa, Ansem, la organización 13, entre otros

Bowser: ¿Quién eres y porque nos conoces?

¿?: Solo díganme jefe oscuro

Mientras

Jefe: Eso fue todo el día de hoy

Luffy, Naruto, Takato, Guilmon, choji, Daisuke, Veemon, Masaru, Agumon, beastboy, Koushiro, Tentomon y el jefe se fueron a comer, mientras nami, Yoshino, lalamon, mimi y Palmon se fueron a tomar café

Jefe: Ahora si me dirán que les pasa a todos, medirán sus secretos ahora

Luffy: Me gusta nami pero no creo que yo le guste

Masaru: Yoshino dijo que me amaba

Koushiro: Mimi me beso

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, hasta que…

Guilmon: Takato, sírveme más

Takato: (Nervioso) Si Guilmon

Cuando el silencio cambio por enojo al quedar el ultimo pedazo de carne

Masaru: Eso es mío

Agumon s: No lo creo aniki

Jefe: Yo lo vi primero

Luffy: ¡Es mía!

Guilmon: Guilmon lo vio primero

Choji: No, yo lo merezco más

Daisuke: Ni lo piensen, es mía

Veemon: Claro que no, es mía

Beastboy: Es mía

Takato: Deténganse

Naruto: Si, por que… ¡esa carne es mía!

Mientas las chicas guardaban silencio

Nami: (pensando) Le diré, ya no tengo dudas en mi corazón

Mimi: (Pensando) ¿Qué haré y si mi amistad con Koushiro ya no existe?

Yoshino: (pensando) ¿Por qué Masaru ya no me habla?

Cuando Yoshino se levanta

Nami: ¿Qué tienes?

Yoshino: Siento que debo golpear a Masaru

Y todas la acompañan, los chicos estaban ocupados y no notaron la presencia de ellas

Nami: ¡Luffy baka! (Lo golpea)

Luffy: ¿Por qué me pegas?, (Pensando) esa es la nami que tanto amo

Nami: (Gritando) Eres un animal, no tienes vergüenza…

Ya saben lo de siempre

Yoshino: (Golpeado a Masaru y Agumon) Deténganse

Masaru: ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, (Pensando) Por lo menos su personalidad sigue intacta que bueno

Agumon s: Si nos dolió

Mimi al ver a Koushiro tranquilo y con tanta ira en ella le pego a Guilmon azotando su cabeza contra la de Takato

Takato: ¿Y yo que hice?

Mimi: Guilmon es tu responsabilidad, por eso es que te pego

Takato: (Pensando) ¿Cómo es que Koushiro la ama? Yo no soportaría ni un día con ella

La pelea por la comida se redujo a Naruto, choji, Daisuke, Veemon, beastboy y el jefe, pero, la pelea se redujo aun más con la llegada de sora y Hikari

Sora: (Golpeando al jefe) Deje de pelear como niño chiquito

Jefe: ¿Por qué me pegas? (Haciendo pucheros)

Sora: Por qué peleas como niño

Hikari: (Golpeando a Daisuke) ¡Ya basta!

Daisuke: Si (Sobándose)

Eso dejo a choji, beastboy, Naruto después de unos 30 minutos Naruto gano agarrando a sus contrincantes con sus clones de sombra, después se fueron por su lado, Masaru corría


	14. Chapter 14 ash el héroe y su dilema

Yoshino: Masaru! No huyas, espérame solo quiero hablar

Masaru: (Pensando) Si hablo con ella soltare todo lo que siento

Yoshino: Masaru, por favor

Masaru: (metiéndose en un lugar donde Yoshino lo perdió) Adiós.

Yoshino: ¡Masaru! (pensando) Donde se metió

Después de horas de huir de parte de Masaru, se dirigió a la casa donde dormían los hombres.

Masaru: Uf, la libramos

Agumon s: Si aniki

Taichí: ¿Por qué estas tan agitado?

Agumon: Si, parece que los perseguía un enemigo

Masaru: Si nos perseguían, pero no era un enemigo, era Yoshino

Taichí: Ya veo, entonces esta noticia te caerá mal

Masaru: Ahora que

Takato: Guilmon, yoshi vuelvan aquí

Yoshi: Yoshi tener hambre, donde estar mama Luigi

Guilmon: A guilmon le caes bien

Takato: Luigi va a tardar, por favor deja de comerte todo, entre tu, guilmon y luffy no comeremos nada los demás

Masaru: Otro igual a luffy, ¿Dónde está Luigi?

Taichí: Salió de paseo, porque tenía hambre y esos tres no lo dejaban comer

Mientras con los malo

Jefe o: Ustedes son los más malos y poderosos de sus mundos

Madara: Y por eso nos reuniste, tienes un trabajo para nosotros

Jefe o: Siempre tan observador, quiero que acaben con esos molestos héroes

Chatsuramon: Y ¿Qué ganamos nosotros?

Jefe o: La satisfacción de matar a sus perores enemigos

Tabuu: Podre acabar con esos odiosos de los hermanos Mario y sus amigos

Metaletemon: Esos malditos niños elegidos me las pagaran caras

Jefe o: Y bien, ¿Qué dicen? (esbozando una sonrisa diabólica)

Todos: ¿Cuándo y dónde nos quieres?

Mientras volviendo con los héroes

Sora k: Este es el mejor barco pirata que he visto en mi vida (Tomando en cuenta que el solo ha visto dos, contando el perla negra)

Franky: Es mi SUPEERRRR obra

Sora k: Jack de moriría viendo este barco

Chopper: ¿Quién eres tú?

Donald: Soy Donald duck pero me dicen Donald, soy el mago real de la corte del rey Mickey

Chopper: Y tu

Goofy: Soy Goofy y soy el guerrero real de la corte del rey Mickey

Donald: Por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

Chopper: Soy tony tony chopper, pero, puedes llamarme chopper soy el médico de los mugiwara

Franky: Si, y yo soy el SUPEERRR carpintero de los mugiwara

Sora k: Yo soy sora y soy el portador de la llave espada o keyblade

Jefe: Oigan hora de volver yoshi apareció y está acabando con la casa

Sora k: ¡Yoshi! (Sale corriendo)

Ya en la casa (A fuera)

Guilmon: Bola de fuego

Yoshi: (Tragándose la bola de fuego) Ataque de reversa (se lo dispara)

Jefe: (Dándoles un golpe que los dejo con chichones y sacando humo) Estense en paz

Guilmon: Guilmon lo siente

Yoshi: Yoshi pide perdón

Luigi: ¡Jeeeefeeee!

Jefe: ¿Qué te pasa Luigi?

Luigi: Unos malos me atacaron

Jefe: Pero ¿quiénes?

Luigi: No lose eran un tipo con una máscara con ojos raros, un perro que usaba armadura una capa y hablaba, y un simio de metal con un colguije de un oso de peleche a un lado

Naruto: ¡Madara!

Takato: ¡Chatsuramon! Creí que estabas muerto

Taichí: Lo mismo creía de Metaletemon, pero, ahora veo que no

Jefe: ¿Qué traes en tus manos y porque tienes sangre?

Luigi: Me estaban dando una paliza y aun que llego Mario perdimos, nos dijeron esto antes de partir, (Haciendo voz de villano) este es un mensaje para su jefe, hemos vuelto (Hablando con voz normal) y me dieron estos objetos

Sanji: Luffy ese ¿no es el sombrero de tu hermano?

Guilmon: La espada de leomon

Jefe: Naruto, La banda de jiraiya

Agumon: El sombrero de wizardmon

Jefe: Maldito, Creí que te avía desterrado, pero, la fusión te libero

Cuando se oye una explosión en la sala de reunión

Jefe: ¡AY DORMIAN LOS DEMAS!

Llegan y el caos se desata

Jefe: Chicos respondan

¿?: Ahh

Jefe: Ese ruido ¡hulk!

Hulk: Yo salvar a halcón

¿?: Presumido

Jefe: Capitán

¿?: Yo también sigo aquí

¿?2: Y yo

Jefe: Ironman, spiderman

¿?: No se olvida de nosotros verdad

Jefe: Superman, Batman, titanes

¿?: ¿Dónde está lo matare?

Jefe: Scorpion, ¿Viste quien fue?

¿?: Si, nosotros si

Jefe: Sub-zero, raiden, Johnny sobrevivieron

Scorpion: ¿Dónde está quanchi?

Jefe: Así que el también está en esto, la única forma de que todos vuelvan a la vida es acabando con esos malditos y separando los mundos

Luffy: Nadie mata a mis amigos, no mientras yo sigua con vida

¿?: Jaja eso puedo arreglarlo

Jefe: Ya sal se que eres tu

¿?: Buena deducción jefe, solo usted sabría que yo soy el causante de todo esto, el orbe

Jefe: Maldito, gomu gomu no…

Orbe: No querrás hacerle daño

Sora: No le haga caso

Jefe: Te ocultas tras mis amigos

Orbe: ¡Ahhh! (Suelta a sora)

Jefe: ¿Qué fue eso?

Un rayo le cayó al orbe

Pikachu: Pika

Ash: Déjalo ya

Orbe: Esto no ha acabado (Desaparece)

Jefe: Ash, ¿Dónde has estado?

Ash: Huyendo

Jefe: ¿De quién?

Ash: Es una historia larga, se la contare


	15. Chapter 15 ash el heroe y su dilema 2

La mañana de ash

Ash: Que buen día, vamos pikachu

Pikachu: ¡Pika pi! (Si vamos)

Ash en el camino se topo con varias personas pero esta fueron las principales causantes de su problema

Misty: Ash ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Ash: Estoy explorando y tú ¿Cómo has estado? Ya hace mucho de nuestro viaje

Misty: Bien, oye ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Ash: Si, claro (Distraído)

Cuando otra causa llego

May: Ash amigo tanto tiempo sin verte

Ash: Hola May, ¿Qué querías decirme Misty?

Misty: May ¿Qué haces aquí? (Enojada)

May: Lo mismo que tu supongo (Sarcasmo)

Cuando esto se puso peor

Dawn: Hola ash

Ash: Hola Dawn, sabes por qué pelean Misty y May

Dawn: No lose espera, Chicas ¿Qué tienen?

Misty: ¡TU TAMBIEN BIENES A ESO!

Dawn: No me digan que ustedes, (enojada) ¡Malditas!

Ash: Tú también

Iris: ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

Ash: No lose se empezaron a pelear por que Misty me iba a preguntar algo

Iris: Jaja Ay ash necesitas madurar

Ash: ¿Por qué todas ustedes están peleando? (Con algo de enojo y desesperación)

Misty: Por ti

Ash: Que pero si yo no hice nada

May: No por ti, por ti, tú eres la razón

Ash: Pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

Dawn: Ash, tenemos que decirte algo

Ash: ¿Qué cosa?

Las 3: Te amamos y tienes que decidirte entre una de las tres

Ash: (Saliendo corriendo con pikachu) ¡Adiós!

Fin de la mañana de ash

Ash: Y esa es la historia

Jefe: Jajaja voy con ellas

Ash: Vale, pero no me ha visto


	16. Chapter 16 diversion y trajedias

Llegando con ellas

Jefe: ¿lo contaron todo? (Sonriendo)

Misty: Si (Feliz)

Dawn: Pero salió corriendo (Triste)

Jefe: Es que, solo a ustedes se les ocurre decírselo así

May: Y de que otra forma se lo podríamos decir

Jefe: A eso venia

Todas: ¿Cómo?

Jefe: Vengo a proponerles un trato con el que una de ustedes será feliz a su lado y será suyo por voluntad propia

Misty: ¿Cómo? (Feliz y curiosa)

Jefe: Digan le que no se preocupe que no tiene que escoger a ninguna que pueden seguir siendo amigos

May: Pero, tiene que

Jefe: Me dejas terminar, si, gracias, después ustedes como sus amigas intentaran conquistarlo sin que se dé cuenta

Misty: Pero, ¿Cómo?

Jefe: Las formas de hacer feliz a ash son tres, primera, por el estomago, todo hombre cae con eso, segundo, hablar de muchos temas diferentes no solo de uno, tres, siendo divertidas y casi nada agresivas (Viendo a misty)

Misty: De acuerdo, ya me controlare más

Jefe: Por ash, deberías un día de estos lo vas a matar

Misty: Entonces este es el trato ninguna besara a ash el tiene que hacer lo, la que consiga enamorar lo será la afortunada y las de mas se resignaran

Dawn y may: De acuerdo

Jefe: Bueno me voy

Al día siguiente

Ash: Un nuevo día, vamos pikachu

Pikachu: Pika pi (Déjame dormir)

Ash: Como quieras, (Sale de la casa y ve a misty, may y dawn esperándolo, pero, antes de huir lo detienen los pokemons) ¿Qué?

Misty: Queríamos pedirte perdón, no tiene que elegir si no lo deseas

Ash: Gracias chicas, comenzaba a asustarme

Misty: No te preocupes, seguimos siendo amigos todos, (Pensando) Serás mío ash ketchum

May: Si no te preocupes, (Pensando) les ganare, el será mío

Dawn: Vamos amigo sin preocupaciones, (Pensando) soy la más joven aquí, y la más linda de seguro me escogerás

Mientras, Luigi había salido a caminar temprano cuando

Jefe: ¡Luigi!

Luigi: ¿Qué sucede?

Jefe: Están preguntando por un tal sweety

Luigi: ¿Qué?

Sale corriendo en la dirección de la que venía el jefe, mientras

¿?: ¿Has visto a mi sweety?

Takato: No y no hablo con locas

¿?: A mí nadie me llama loca (Lo ahorca)

Takato: Auxilio guilmon

Cuando

Luigi: Mira tatanga

¿?: ¿Donde? (Se esconde)

Takato: Gracias, pero, ¿Como sabias lo de tatanga?

Luigi: Es mi novia, ¿Daisy?

Daisy: ¡Sweety!

Luigi: Hola, ¿Como estas?, florecita

Daisy: Sweety, te extrañe te anduve buscando por todos lados

Luigi: Yo también te extrañe

Takato: (Pensando) Todos mis amigos tienen novias locas

Daisy: No sé porque siento que me han llamado loca (Viendo a takato)

Guilmon: ¿Guil?

Takato: ¡Corre guilmon!

Luigi: No vallas, deberíamos divertirnos ya que estas aquí

Daisy: Tienes razón sweety

Luigi: Si, oye casi me olvido, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Daisy: No lose, desperté aquí

Luigi: Bueno

Mientras

Mario: Peach, estas aquí

Peach: Claro

Jefe: Espero que las cosas no se compliquen

Después de eso los amigos de todos aparecieron, hasta que un día, un mes después de la llegada de daisy y peach

Jefe: Que buen día

Ash: Si, Mis amigas se llevan mejor, y me tratan muy bien hasta misty que era la que me golpeaba

Luigi: (Pensando) Lo hacen por que te quieren

A lo lejos se escucha una explosión

Jefe: ¿Qué fue eso? (Sale corriendo)

¿?: Mueran, rasengan

Luigi: ¡Kirwi go! (lanzando una bola de fuego verde haciendo retroceder al enemigo)

Jefe: ¡Menma!

Jefe o: Tu pelea es con migo

Luigi: ¡Corre daisy! (Se come una flor de hielo)

Menma: Esto será interesante (Cargando el rasengan)

Browser: (Lanza fuego de su boca)

Masaru: ¡Hora de pelear! (Golpea a browser)

Masaru: Digisould charge

Agumon s: Agumon shinka geogreymon

Browser: Interesante (Come el hongo de metal hecho por kamek)

Chatsuramon: Trueno especial

Mario: (Le da un cabezazo) Tu eres mío (Se come la flor de fuego)

Chatsuramon: Jaja morirás

Devimon: Toque del mal (tratando de tocar a naruto)

Pikachu: ¡Pikachuuu!

Devimon: ¡Ahhh!

Ash: Tú pelea esta aquí

Los demás devas lanzaron sus ataques especiales

Luffy: Gomu gomu no bazooka

Mandando los a volar

Luffy: Su

Usoop: Pelea

Nami: Es

Sanji: Con

Zoro: Nosotros

Robín, chopper, franky y brook: Si

Zur-zir: (Hace un dragón)

Una bomba lo deshace

Snake: Saluda a tu oponente

Todos tenían un rival, veamos a Luigi

Menma: Rasengan

Luigi: Kirwi go

Explosión

Luigi: ¡Ahhh!

Menma: (Sujetando del cuello a Luigi) Te rindes

Luigi: Nunca (Saca una estrella al parecer apagada y se la traga)

Menma: ¡Rasengan! (Dando en el estomago de Luigi)

Luigi: Pero que (Suena la cancioncita de la estrella)

Jefe: Otra vez sirven los poderes especiales

Luffy: ¡Genial! Haki

Takato: Si, Matrix evolution

Guilmon: Guilmon shinka dukemon

Henry: Matrix evolution

Terriermon: Terriermon shinka saintgargomon

Ruki: Matrix evolution

Renamon: Renamon shinka sakuyamon

Taichí: listo yamato

Yamato: Listo taichí

Agumon: Agumon warpshinka wargreymon

Gabumon: Gabumon warpshinka metalgarurumon

Wargreymon y metalgarurumon: Omnimon

Veamos a luffy

Luffy: Gomu gomu no glatoringun

Valkiramon: (Lanza bola roja y le da a luffy)

Luffy: ¡Ahhh! (Cae con un hoyo en el estomago, como muerto)

Nami: ¡Luffy!

Jefe: Ho no (siente algo)

Jefe o: No te descuides (Riendo)

Jefe: (cae moribundo)

Joe: Vikemon

Vikemon: Articut dome

Un domo de hielo salió encima del jefe solo estaban ahí los de digimon adventure y daxter

Joe: Jefe, todo estará bien

Jefe: No, no lo estará (sonriendo), koushiro dice lo

Koushiro: Si

Jefe: Mimí, no maltrates las cosas que no son tuyas menos las de koushiro

Mimí: si

Jefe: Joe, no te preocupes tanto vive la vida y nunca olvides nada

Joe: Si

Jefe: Hikari, no te portes mal

Hikari: no

Jefe: Takeru, cuida bien de tu hermano es sobre protector pero te quiere

Takeru: si

Jefe: Taichí, no seas tan cabezota y aprende a pensar antes de actuar

Taichí: Claro (llorando)

Jefe: Yamato, no seas tan sobre protector y cuídate

Yamato: si

Jefe: Sora, cuídate, nunca te lo dije pero, te quiero (muere)

Sora: yo igual.

**No todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas, no se esperaban esa de que el jefe fuera el amor de sora bueno luego del subo el digimon adventures ay verán cómo se enamoro de él y en el próximo capítulo abra más cosas ya repare mi computadora y por eso ya escribo los domingos y los viernes entre semana no puedo por la escuela sin más por el momento me despido.**


End file.
